Friends Forever More
by MrTwinklehead
Summary: Metalman and Airman on a holographic meadow during Valentine.


To be honest, he DID want something even if it would mean someone had a crush on him, and since everyone here was a guy, that was the fact that freaked him out if he now would get something. He thought to himself, he shouldn't have been such an ass towards everyone, but it was only in his nature to act like he did.

Metalman let out a sigh as he rested his back towards his friend's the walking fan who didn't seem to mind, and as usual Airman didn't say a word. The duo sat by themselves on a holographic meadow. The long grass waved in synchronization of the fake wind, the trees in the distance howled as the wind took a hold of their leaf crowns.

"Hey Airman," Metalman spoke. "Do you know what day it is today?" The other didn't respond by words, but he nodded. "It's Valentine's day." Metalman plucked out a straw, he pulled down his mask and let the straw rest on his lips. "It's the day were people show their affections through awkward doings: giving chocolate, sending flowers, writing poems, air messages and more." Metalman looked up into the endless virtual sky almost as if he waited for a message to be written in the blue.

Airman knew well about Valentine's Day, he knew about the increasing in buying necessary items to give, he knew its origin, he even knew some people called it 'testosterone day'. Airman knew it could even be the day of miracles, even if most people think such of Christmas, but Christmas could not possibly be the only one to create miracles.

"Valentine is such a ridiculous day, don't you agree?" Metalman asked looking up towards Airman's face. The taller didn't respond this time as well. It hadn't been many times were Airman had responded in words, in fact it was a rarity that Airman responded in any way at all. Metalman once asked for fun what was Airman's favorite color, and the other had responded with a dark voice 'purple' causing Metalman to choke himself in an unreasonable way as he didn't quiet expect an answer.

But even if Airman never responded to his questions, the two hung with each other's no matter what they were doing. There wasn't anyone who didn't knew they were best friends with each others, no one had seen them apart. They had been buddies already from birth, almost as some invisible unbreakable thread attached them to the other. Sure, one didn't speak and the other just wouldn't shut up but they didn't care, they had it just fine the two of them.

Metalman spat out the straw, sending it flying due to a sudden powerful gust. He dried his lips of spit before pulling up his mask to cover his face. Metalman peeked at Airman to see if he did something, but his looks were still looking into nothing, almost as if Airman had suddenly shut off without him noticing. Metalman let out another deep sigh as he crossed his arms and lay down in the grass, disappearing due to the length.

"Oh well, it's not like anything special is going to happen here," Metalman said. "We're all guys here, so no one will really get such things as chocolate or flowers." Metalman heard how things started to rustle on Airman's side, he sat up at once turning around to meet Airman's back. "Hey, Airman, what are you hiding there?"

Airman didn't turn around except for his head, he looked at Metalman as if he thought it was the right time. Metalman looked suspicious and tried to look past Airman, but the other stopped him by a simple push. "Hey, Airman…!" Metalman protested. "We're not supposed to hide something from each others. I haven't hidden anything from you, so you should do what's right and show me. It's not like you can freak me off."

Airman turned back, and when turned around completely he reached out a round red box. It was decorated a nice metallic rosette on top with a note attached to it. Metalman took the box, feeling unsure if he should read the note or not.

"Okay, now you're freakin' me off Airman," Metalman told the other who pointed towards the card. Metalman opened it and read it, he had to let out a laughter. "You are red, I am blue, let's be friends forever more." Metalman opened the box to find a couple of chocolate pieces, he looked up at Airman. "You didn't have to Airman."

"I know," Airman suddenly spoke. "But I felt like it." Though Airman was lacking anything such as a mouth, Metalman could sense a smile in his eyes, thus causing him to smile with him. Metalman took off his mask and picked one of the pieces which he shortly swallowed in one piece. "How does it taste?"

Metalman grinned. "It's from you, what do you think?" Airman looked confused at Metalman who only laughed. "It tasted delicious of course."


End file.
